


A Special Customer

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: Real People Fiction
Genre: F/M, Oral sex Teasing Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opening of Nic & Normans brings in Nikki who Norman offers her something she cant refuse</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Customer

A Special Customer  
(A Norman One-shot)

Nikki was jumping out of her skin as she’s waited in the long line outside of Nic & Normans. She had been waiting for what seemed like forever for it to open. Seeing signs all over the place, pictures of him everywhere and the talk about him opening this place was non stop and she knew she needed to get in and get a good look at him.   
But so did the other 200 people that waited outside, okay maybe not that many exactly but it was a lot. She had come super early to be one of the first people in and she wanted to sit at the bar, maybe today would be the day he decided to bartend.   
The sun beat down against her skin making her sweat, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear she heard someone scream and start to clap, Nikki turned and there he was. Getting out of his jeep, wearing his very own Nic & Normans shirt. He was all smiles as he walked towards everyone, people putting their hands out just to touch him as he walked up to the door.   
He brushed her shoulder as he passed and she groaned, smelling his signature brand of cologne plus a little sweat that made his arms gleam in the sun. He had his glasses on like always and his hat pulled down over his hair. He stopped right in front of her, and tipped his shades down and met her brown eyes with his blue ones.  
Nikki gasped, drowning in those ocean blue eyes, the way his tongue came out to lick over his bottom lip he stared right at her, his eyes scanning her body. First the tight shirt that hugged her chest and all her curves, then down to her short shorts, not short enough to be slutty but she wanted to catch his attention and she had.  
Nikki groaned inwardly as he put his glasses back on his eyes and whistled loudly, “hey everyone, thank you so much for coming to the opening of our place, come on hit, first round is on me.” The pushed the door wide open and moved to the side as everyone piled in. Nikki let people bump into her as she walked slowly past him, unable to take her eyes off the way his dark jeans made his legs look like they went on forever.  
“Enjoy.” He whispered into her ear as she stepped by him.  
Nikki grinned, “oh I plan on it.” She winked and lightly touched his arm before heading to an open space at the bar.   
Teasing him came natural, she could feel his eyes burning into her as she walked away from him to sit down. She looked back and he was still standing at the door, biting down on his bottom lip was enough to make her groan, crossing her legs to dull the ever present ache around him.   
*  
Norman couldn’t believe how hard he was at this moment, everything had started fine when he saw her. Her brown hair blowing in the breeze, the way those shorts she had on made her ass look perfect, he couldn’t wait to get a handful of it. And the way she looked at him, made him squirm and sweat and it wasn’t from the heat.   
He couldn’t help but watch her ass as she went by, the sway of her hips made him dizzy and he couldn’t move from the doorway. “You okay man?” Greg said coming in the door, making him jump.  
“Yeah man, just uh..making sure the customers are good.” He winked at Greg and motioned to the bar where she sat, her bare legs crossed and her eyes flicking back and forth to him.   
Greg laughed and clapped him on the back, “oh no man I need you in here to deal with this rush, they all came to see you and now you cant just leave when a good lookin woman comes in.”  
Norman smiled, “oh I think I can do both.”  
“Not here Norman.” Greg warned but there was amusement in his voice.  
He laughed darkly, “oh come on, I`ll wait til closing time before I do anything, promise.”  
Greg shook his head, knowing he wouldn’t win this one, “fine man but for now keep it in your pants and get your ass behind the bar.”  
Norman laughed and said his hellos to everyone as he scooted past them to get behind the bar, “okay who’s first?”   
Everyone started shouting at once, trying to get his attention and he was good enough that he got multiple order out at once. The only person who wasn’t after his attention was her.   
He threw a towel over his should and leaned into the bar right in front of her, “and how may I help you?”  
She smiled at him, biting her lip. “what would you recommend?”  
Norman grinned, “oh I like just about everything we have here, picked most of it myself.” His eyes glanced down to her chest, the shirt she had on rode very low giving him a nice glance at her cleavage.  
She noticed him staring and just leaned over further so her chest all but busted out of shirt, “I think ill just have a beer for now, don’t wanna get blind drunk.”  
“Probably not the smartest idea.” He said and handed her the beer, his fingers brushing over hers, “maybe we could start that after everyone leaves, interested?”  
Her mouth dropped to the bar before she could help herself and he chuckled, “really?”  
“Yes really, so yes?”  
She grinned and he couldn’t help notice how bad she was blushing. “fuck yes.”  
He grinned, his cock already hard and pressing into the side of the bar, “good, don’t go anywhere.”  
*  
Hours later he was still hard, people kept coming and coming in and there she sat at the bar, still drinking beer like she could do it forever and he was getting tired of people coming in. At this rate people would come all night and he wouldn’t get his chance with her.  
She didnt seem bored though, just nursed her drink and kept her eyes on him the entire time. Glancing at the clock now and then before she tilted her head at him, silently asking when it would happen.  
Norman growled and went to find Greg, “hey man how late are we open?”  
Greg smiled, “24 hours for this first day, why?”  
Norman was shocked, “that’s too fuckin long man i need everyone gone asap.”  
Greg checked the bar and saw that same chick, “come on man we cant kick them out cuz you wanna get laid, just to go the back man.”  
Norman grinned and darted towards the bar, taking her by the hand and leading her to the back where he slammed the door behind him, pushing his body up against hers.  
“Never got your name.” He took the time to ask before he lost on control.  
“Nikki.” She breathed out and gripped his arms.  
“Fuck you are beautiful, thought this would never happen.” He said and leaned down to kiss her, wrapping his arms.  
*  
Nikki moaned as he kissed her, not believing that this was happening but she could feel the heat of his body pressed against hers, the way his tongue twisted in her mouth. She gripped his arms and held on, trying not to grind against his leg.   
“Fuck I`ve needed you all night.” He said as he kissed down her neck.  
Nikki groaned and tilted her head to give him more room, running her hands along the hard muscles of his back, feeling every time he moved. “Me too, fuck.”  
He chuckled and let his hands wander under her shirt, feeling her smooth skin under his hands, “you are sexy ass hell, been teasing me all night.”  
She laughed, she had been teasing him. Making sure she had his undivided attention paid off, “yes I have, wanted you to myself.”  
Norman moaned and moved back to lift her shirt over her head and let it drop to the floor, “touch me, need to feel those hands on me.”   
Nikki moaned and let her own hands slip under his shirt but went around to the front of his body instead of his back, letting her fingers coast over his nipples as he moaned into her chest, kissing the tops of her breasts.   
She popped the button on his jeans and slid her hands inside, feeling him harder than steel in her hands, “fuck!” he moaned and sagged into her as she stroked over him.   
Nikki captured his mouth again, grabbing one of his hands and bringing it to her pussy. He groaned and took the hint to rub against her, popping the button on her shorts so they hit the floor quickly and he hand dipped inside.   
“Fuck girl you are soaked.” He moaned and rubbed over her clit, loving every time she jumped for him, followed by that sexy little moan.   
“Want you to eat me Norman.”  
He growled low in his throat, that was his favorite thing to do. He kissed down her body until he was on his knees on the floor, nuzzling his face into her panties, “fuck you smell so good Nikki.”  
She moaned as a new wave of heat washed over her, feeling him nuzzle her and suck her through her panties had her fisting his hair and trying to guide him, “take them off.”  
He chuckled but took the panties off her. Tucking them into his pocket, “im keeping them.” He said before he opened his mouth wide and sucked at her, twirling his tongue in circles and moving so one of her legs was over his shoulder, his fingers prying her open.  
“Norman!!” she moaned and grinded into his mouth, getting lost in the way he moved against her, the way he fucked her with his mouth.  
He could feel her legs shake around him, and the way she grinded against him he knew she was close to cuming, he pulled back and stood up. “Want you to cum all over me.” He said before kissing her, and gripping her by the legs to lift her up. “Lock your legs.”  
She locked them around his waist and she was pushed into the way, feeling the head of his cock slip up and down against her slit, the head pushing into her clit over and over again,she writhed in his arms.  
“Please Norman..”  
He grinned and pushed in, biting his lip as he sank in deep, her body giving into him, she screamed and pushed her face into his neck, trying to muffle the sounds.  
“Fuck Nikki you’re tight as hell.” He growled and pulled his hips back, seeing how wet his cock was and slammed back in.   
“Yes...god Norman!” she moaned and gripped his shoulders hard to keep herself up.   
“You like this cock baby..” he whispered into her ear before he bit down.  
“Fuck yes, you’re so fuckin big...need it harder.” She moaned and pushed herself further onto him, riding him as he sank deeper and deeper into her.  
“look, look how good you look around me..” he groaned and looked down to see them connected, watching her glance down to and her insides clenched, “see how wet you’re makin me?”  
“Yes!!” she screamed and started to bite his neck, right over his X tattoo and she felt him jump.  
“Fuck don’t do that unless you want me to cum right now.” He warned, not wanting her to stop biting him there, he knew she was close and now he was.  
“Want you to cum Norman, wanna feel you fill me up.” Nikki said into his neck, going right back to biting him.  
“Dammit!” he groaned and started to rub her clit quickly, feeling her pant on his skin, sucking and biting him harder, “gonna cum, cum for me Nikki!”  
Nikki came on his command, squeezing around him. Her teeth still sunk into his neck as she arched into his body, trying so hard to ride out her orgasm.  
“Yes!!” Norman groaned and seized up, cuming so hard he felt dizzy and slammed her hard into the wall until his hips slowed down, “oh god..” he breathed when she licked over his neck once more.  
“I love how you react to that.” She said and kissed him, letting her legs fall back onto the ground and standing weakly, she was not fit to walk just yet.  
“Cant help it, fuck I don’t think ive cum that quick in awhile, you’re so fucking good.” He grinned and put himself away and he helped her dress.  
“Think I could use another beer right now, maybe some food.”  
Norman smiled and held her hand, “I think I can manage that, come on lets get a drink.”


End file.
